


Agent Alex

by ag3nta



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Developing Relationship, Hank Being Awesome, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, MacGyver Inspired, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ag3nta/pseuds/ag3nta
Summary: From a request of a spy/hitman au loosely inspired by MacGyver :)
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Alex Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Agent Alex

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t come up with a good summary or rating so I hope it will suffice!! Enjoy!

“Did it work?”

Alex rolled his eyes. “I’m tied up in a warehouse. Of course it didn’t work,” he mumbled, looking around to see all the storage crates around him. “I bet there’s a bomb somewhere around here too.”

“Don’t you have a paper clip or something?” Alex rolled his eyes yet again and he knew if he kept rolling them they would end up on the floor pretty soon.

“No Hank, I don’t.” Alex snapped as he started to get agitated.

“Check your back pocket,” Hank instructed. “That is if they haven’t stripped you of your clothes.”

“Sorry Bozo, can’t fulfill your sexual fantasy.”

Hank snorted right into Alex’s ear. He always knew the earpiece was a bad idea but Hank insisted on it since what if Alex couldn’t use his phone? Alex hated how Hank kept tabs on him at all times, even though it was his job. 

“Oh Alex you wish.” Hank’s voice took him out of his thoughts and Alex bit down on his tongue from saying anything. “Did you check your back pocket yet?”

“Did you miss the part when I said my hands were locked up?!”

“Oh I heard you, but I thought you said you were tied up, not handcuffed.”

“I’m both.”

“You’re capable of doing something even with your hands tied behind your back,” Hank stated rather smugly. “Correct?”

“Your assumptions aren’t necessary right now or ever.” Alex huffed as he lowered his hands and lifted up his hips. The restraints scraped against his wrists but Alex only gritted his teeth at the pain. He successfully got a couple of fingers in his back pocket and felt what seemed to be a bobby pin. “Dare I ask how you got this in my pocket without me noticing?”

“You aren’t that highly aware-”

“Never mind, I didn’t need to know,” Alex cut him off as he slid the bobby pin out of his pocket. He used his thumb to bend it into shape and started to pick at the lock of the handcuffs. 

Alex heard the lock click and the handcuffs broke apart. He then fiddled with the rope around him and managed to escape.

“Alright, I’m out,” he informed Hank as he started to wander around the warehouse.

“And it only took you twenty minutes. You’re losing your touch,” he teased and Alex ignored the comment.

“I’m going to take one of these crates with me. Take it back to the lab and you can examine it.”

“Didn’t you say there could be a bomb?”

Alex pressed his ear against the crate and didn’t hear a single sound. “No. Well yeah I’m sure there’s a bomb somewhere but not this one. I’m sure of it.”

“Alex I don’t think relying on your instincts right now will help.”

Alex continued to ignore Hank as he picked up the crate. “It’s heavy.”

Hank sighed heavily in his ear. “I’ll say nice things about you at your funeral.”

“You and I both know that’s not true. I’m heading out now.” Alex looked around the warehouse, seeing there were in fact no windows or doors. “If I find a way out.”

“Well if you let me give you a tracker like I proposed, I could help you.”

“Now is not a good time to tell me you told me so.” Alex’s eyes went towards the ceiling and he smiled to himself as he found his way out. “Gotcha.”

“What is it?”

“Nothing. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Alex set the crate he was holding down and slid and stacked as many crates as he could. He stacked the crate he wanted to take with him on the very top.

He was able to climb up to the air vent and get inside. Before he closed it, Alex grabbed them crate and went on his way.

And of course, the only way out was the way that led to the dumpster.

***  
“You smell disgusting,” Hank greeted him with as soon as Alex returned to the lab.

“Nice to see you too.” He plopped the crate down on the table that wasn’t full of Hank’s shit and analyzed it. “Have a crowbar?” 

“You’re not opening that thing in here!” Hank exclaimed wildly. His eyes were bulging and looked like they were going to touch the rim of his glasses. “You don’t know what’s in there and I do not want to face the consequences of what could be in there either!”

Alex shook his head at him and looked around for the serrated knives Hank kept around. It wouldn’t help much, but it was something. “Stop being such a baby.” He found a hammer first and didn’t question why Hank had it as he went back over to the crate. “I take it I should do the honors?”

Hank nodded. “And for your sake, let’s hope soaps in there.”

“Ha ha.” Alex said sarcastically as he jammed the hammer into the side of the crate and unhooked a couple of nails till it opened. 

Alex tore the side away and made a noise of satisfaction as he pulled out a bag filled with what looked like cocaine.

“Told you there’s no bomb.” He tossed the bag to Hank, who didn’t catch it, and it landed on the floor with a loud thud. 

“You do realize there could be one inside it, right?” Hank shook his head at him as he picked the bag up and set it on the table. “I’m positive something is in there.”

“Happy digging. I’m going to-”

“Woah hold on,” Hank stepped in his way and halted him, “you seriously think I’m going to open up this thing alone? When you found it?” Alex huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t give me that look, Alex. You’re not taking any of this serious right now and it’s really frustrating.”

Alex counted ten full Mississippi seconds until he spoke. “You done?”

“Yeah, I am.” Hank started to take his lab coat off and Alex groaned. “I’m going home.” He started to walk out and Alex stared at the bag. 

“Hank come on! You’re just gonna let me open this bag all by myself? In your lab?”

“Yep.” Hank’s voice echoed behind him as he got closer and closer to the door.

“And possibly ruin all your expensive lab equipment?”

Hank halted and Alex knew he won. 

Hank turned around on his heel and walked back over to the bag. He opened it up and dumped it all into the crate. 

“Powder,” he stated bluntly as the bag emptied out. 

“Don’t you want to test it?”

Hank shook his head. “I think I’m good. You’re the one who went on the mission so why don’t you stick around and test it? I’m going to go home, relax, and wonder why I still work with you.”

“Because of my charm and gorgeous looks, obviously.” Alex cracked a smile but Hank’s face remained stoic. “Okay fine, go home. I can do all of this myself. I’ll do all the work and-”

“Great.” Hank cut him off and gave him a tight smile. “Good luck and try not to break anything.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk out again, actually leaving the lab this time.

Alex ran his hand through his hair as he let out a heavy sigh, plopping down on a nearby chair. He hated fighting with Hank but they always fought. It was their thing. Alex pushed and Hank pushed right back. It’s probably what made them work so well together. 

He shook his head at himself and stood up. Alex walked back over to where the crate was and took his earpiece out, setting it down right next to it. 

Alex decided to head out himself. He needed a nice long shower and had to think up a way to get Hank to not be mad at him tomorrow.

***  
Coffee was the key to Hank’s heart, or so Alex thought.

He walked into the lab the next day with two cups. One cup of coffee for each of them but if Hank wanted, he could have both. 

Alex wasn’t greeted by Hank when he walked in and Hank didn’t look up to acknowledge him either. That wasn’t a good sign.

“I brought you coffee,” he mentioned awkwardly as Alex set one of the cups down in front of him.

“One hundred percent cocaine,” Hank replied with, ignoring Alex’s gesture at reconciliation. “It’s probably best if you went undercover and back to the warehouse, find out some more intel if you want to find out what they’re doing.” He turned away from Alex then, starting to work on something Alex couldn’t see. 

“Okay. Should I plan it myself or are you going to drop the attitude and help me?” Alex knew he was only making the situation worse, and by Hank’s sudden turn around and angered expression, his conclusion was correct. 

“You want me to help you, Alex?” Hank clipped his name and came even closer, well, as close as the table between them could make him. “After you were so careless yesterday and have been for what? Years now? You’re so reckless and-”

“Watch it Hank, you’re starting to sound like you care.” 

Hank shook his head at him in disbelief. “You’re ridiculous. If you wind up dead then it’s your fault.”

“Yeah no shit it’s my fault but as you can see I’m still alive. And you know, I may be reckless but I am careful hence why I’m still here.” Hank only rolled his eyes, turning away from him again. “I at least stay in the fight I start,” he jabbed and Hank laughed, but not out of amusement. 

“You really want to do this right now?” 

“We’re already doing it.”

“Fine.” Hank gave him his attention again, placing his hands down on the table. “You’re a pain in my ass. Happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?” Alex simply rolled his eyes, ignoring the way his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. “Or do you want me to tell you how uncooperative you can be and how stubborn and-”

“I get it.” Alex cleared his throat as it began to tighten up.

“No Alex, I don’t think you do. You don’t understand that while I’m here, safe and sound, I listen to everything that happens to you. I hear every punch and every gun shot and I don’t know when one of them is going to be the one that actually kills you. And honestly, I don’t think I want to stick around to find out.”

Alex bit down on his lip as his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Hank. “What are you saying?”

“You know exactly what I’m saying.”

“Then say it.”

Hank put his hands up in defeat. “Fine. I’m done.”

“Five years working together and you’re done? All over a bag of cocaine?”

“It’s not about-never mind,” Hank sighed and shook his head. “I think it’s best if you just leave, Alex.”

“You’re kicking me out?”

“I own the lab and everything in it so yes, I am.”

Alex looked up and down, searched Hank’s face for any kind of answer but he didn’t find any hint to what he was thinking. He waited a minute for him to change his mind but Hank’s silence was the adamant answer he received.

“Fine.”

Alex got the last word and walked out of the lab without looking back.

***  
His knock echoed as he banged on the chrome doors of the lab. It had been a full day and Alex and Hank haven’t spoken. Alex wasn’t angry about it, he was more upset if anything.

He was going to apologize to Hank and hope for the best. Well, he would apologize to Hank if Hank just opened up the lab door and let Alex in. He knew he was in there and he knew Hank was probably watching him through the security cameras too.

Alex let out a heavy sigh as he leaned against the door in defeat, slowly sliding down till he hit the ground and sat on it. 

Maybe Hank wasn’t there? Which shouldn’t be the case because Hank was always in the lab every morning past seven and it was now eight. Maybe Hank simply didn’t want to show up, that could be a possibility. 

Alex took out his phone to see all the calls and texts he made to Hank were not returned. Hank was truly ignoring him and maybe Alex deserved it. He probably didn’t even listen to the voicemails Alex left either and Alex couldn’t even leave anymore because he filled up Hank’s inbox.

His eyes started to feel heavy and Alex knew he should probably go home and get some rest, but he couldn’t sleep. He tried last night but all he could think about was his and Hank’s conversation. It unsettled him in a way and Alex _knew_ Hank meant something by it, he just couldn’t figure out what. 

Alex could always check Hank’s house but if Hank wasn’t letting him in the lab then he probably wouldn’t let him in his home either.

Wait. Alex was an idiot. He still had the key card to gain access to the lab.

Alex shook his head at himself as he stood up. He dug his wallet out of his back pocket and took out the key card. He held it against the panel and it unlocked for him, allowing him access inside.

He made a mental note to return it to Hank, if it really came down to that and Alex hoped it didn’t, as he walked inside. 

The lab lights were on and Alex knew Hank was in here somewhere. The crate and the untouched coffee were still on the table, but Hank wasn’t anywhere in sight.

“Hank?” Alex called out as he began to walk around the lab and closer to the table. “I know we both said some things we didn’t necessarily mean,” he started but quickly stopped himself as he made his way around the table. “Hank!”

Hank was lying on the floor, seeming to be unconscious. Alex dropped to his side and cradled his head, checking for a pulse.

He was relieved when he felt Hank’s heart beating strong and fast against his fingers. “Hank wake up.” Alex shook him a couple of times but Hank didn’t budge. His eyes started to fill with tears as he began to panic. “Look Hank I’m sorry. I’m so sorry but please you have to wake up.” He lightly slapped him on the cheek but Hank didn’t even react. “Come on Hank.”

“Why don’t you kiss him? Always worked in fairytales.” Alex froze at the sneering voice, not recognizing it at all. He slowly lifted his head up to see a man with a devilish grin and an evil look in his eyes standing before him. The man had two men in suits behind him as well. “Go on, don’t let me stop you.”

“What did you do to him?”

The man shrugged nonchalantly and began a pace in front of him, his feet bouncing with each step. “Just a dab of chloroform, nothing too serious.” Alex felt a sense of relief from that, but he was still unsettled. 

“Who are you?” He demanded and the man laughed.

“You don’t know?” The man went over to the crate and turned it to the side. “Clearly you don’t read labels. Right here it says property of Sebastian Shaw. You know-Alex right?-well Alex, you know I do hate to lose things and like to keep track of my stuff so I put trackers in all of my things.” He patted the side of the crate with enthusiasm. “You did take the wrong one though. The crates on the right side of the room were all filled with bombs but you decided to take the one with the valuables.”

Hank was right. God Alex really owed him now.

“Anyway, you and your friend are going to pay. Janos.” Shaw tilted his head to the side and Alex was approached by one of the men. “Just comply and we won’t have any problems.” Before Alex could ask what or make any moves, something shot into his neck and everything went black.

***  
Alex’s head felt like it had been ran over about fifty times. It was painful for him to open his eyes and when he did, he realized he was back where he started: Tied up to a chair in another warehouse. At least this one had windows, and a visible bomb not too far away from Alex either.

Forty five minutes were on the clock and Alex didn’t think he had any way out of this one.

“You were right Hank. You always are,” he said to himself.

“As much as I would love to hear that right now I think we have a bigger problem on our hands.” Hank’s voice was heard and Alex looked around, not seeing him anywhere. “Behind you.”

Alex struggled to get his chair turned around but once he did, he saw a Hank was tied up to a different chair, another bomb next to him. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Alex it’s really not the time-”

“Hank there’s a good chance we’re going to die right now and I never-”

“I have a knife,” Hank stated. “Shaw and his men checked me but not everywhere.” He scraped his left shoe against the leg of the chair until it came off and a scalpel fell out.

“How did you sneak that in there?” 

“I saw Shaw coming through the cameras so I put as many things as I could in places they wouldn’t check,” Hank explained. “Can you grab it?”

Alex nodded and toppled his chair onto the ground, landing on his side. He scooted his way closer to where the knife was and grabbed it. 

“Got it.”

Alex made his way over to Hank and cut the restraints around his feet first. Once Hank turned and tipped his chair over, Alex was able to cut his hands loose and then Hank untied Alex.

He rolled back his shoulders once he was finally free and Alex assessed the situation. “Okay we have about thirty or so minutes left before those things explode and we need to get out of here.”  
He went over to the window and looked out to see they were near a public area. “We can't throw the bombs out the window because pedestrians so-”

“I picked the lock.”

Alex turned to see Hank was standing by a now open door. “How many things do you have with you?”

Hank shrugged nonchalantly as he lifted up each pant leg to show he had two guns. “They only searched my pockets. It’s a real shame on them really,” he handed Alex one of the guns and Alex turned the safety off. “C’mon, it’s clear.”

“It’s a trap.” Alex stepped forward and took the lead, peering out into the empty hallway. “There’s no way Shaw would just leave us here and not think we’d escape.” He kept his gun ready and aimed as he quietly started to step through. 

“Up ahead on your right, I think that’s a door.”

Alex went to where Hank was talking about and saw it was an empty room. “We need to get out of here.” 

“Agreed.” Hank led the way and Alex stayed close behind, ready to fire at any second. “Shaw has to be somewhere around here.” Hank kept walking and Alex followed him all the way till they reached some stairs where Hank halted.

Alex was going to ask why but he was glad he caught his tongue. Voices were heard downstairs and Alex immediately recognized that it was Shaw.

He carefully crouched a little to see it was Shaw with a woman in white, having what looked like an intense conversation. 

“-I did everything you asked of me. Now where’s the money?” Shaw demanded and the woman smirked.

“You’ll get your money soon enough Sebastian, once they’re dead first.”

“I think I should go in there,” Alex whispered to Hank, “create a distraction. Cover me?”

“No! Alex you’re staying right here,” Hank whispered back. 

“They don’t have weapons!”

“You don’t know that!”

“Oh boys,” a woman’s voice sung and Hank and Alex turned their attention away from each other to the woman in front of them. She had a gun aimed right at them and so did Shaw. “Drop them.”

Alex let his gun go and Hank did as well, placing them down on the step. 

“Get down here, now.” 

They made their way downstairs and stayed pressed against the wall.

“Any last words?” Shaw flashed a bright smile and Alex instinctively moved his hand over Hank’s. 

A gun shot rang out but it didn’t hit Hank nor Alex. The bullet went right to Shaw, hitting him right in the leg. His gun dropped the floor and Hank quickly grabbed it.

“Good work Emma,” he thanked the woman and she gave a small smile. 

“I try.”

“You two know each other?” Alex looked between the both of them, hoping for some sort of explanation.

“CIA training. We go way back,” Hank explained and Alex was still confused. 

“So you knew this would happen the whole time?”

Hank shook his head. “I mean I contacted Emma yesterday after you left and she told me about Shaw and then I noticed the crate was labeled.”

“And you left me in the dark?” Alex crossed his arms over his chest. “And the bombs?”

“Fake,” Emma piped up. “CIA owns this building which Sebastian over here didn’t know so this whole thing worked perfectly,” she grinned and Alex _really_ needed a drink.

***  
“You know, you reaching for my hand-”

“Don’t think too much into it,” Alex quickly cut him off as Hank handed him a beer. “I thought we were going to die.” Alex took a long swig, not even knowing why he did that himself. 

Hank playfully rolled his eyes at him and plopped down on the couch next to him. After the whole Shaw situation, Emma took Shaw into CIA custody and Hank took Alex back to his place for a beer and a talk.

“You always going to be this stubborn?”

“You’re just as stubborn as I am Bozo and you know it.”

Hank shrugged. “That’s fair,” he laughed and Alex let out a faint one too as the silence built. 

“Are you really done?”

Hank opened his mouth, then closed it. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Do you want me to be?”

“That’s not my decision to make. But no, I don’t want you to go,” he admitted. 

Hank nodded and Alex felt his stomach twist into knots. “I don’t think it would be a good idea if I stayed.” Alex nodded in understanding, taking another sip of his beer to swallow down the sudden lump in his throat. “Alex, I-I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if you died. And the thought of it honestly scares the shit out of me.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Yeah well,” Hank ran a hand through his hair, “you and I weren’t always the best at actually talking about how we really felt now were we?”

Alex shook his head. “Guess not.”

Silence built again between them and Alex wasn’t sure what to do. His avoiding tendencies were creeping up on him and Alex felt the need to bolt and avoid talking about his unresolved feelings for Hank. But at the same time, Alex wanted to stick around and maybe deal with them.

“I’m sorry for what I said yesterday,” Hank spoke up again. “I let my worry cloud my judgement and I know that’s no excuse but-”

“You were right.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Hank if I never took that crate we wouldn’t have been in this mess.”

“You helped the CIA find Shaw.”

“Yeah and you were drugged and kidnapped in the process.” Alex tugged on his hair out of frustration and sighed. “I’m not cut out for this line of work.”

“All because of what I said? Alex, you shouldn’t-”

“I see how it stresses you out,” he continued. “I notice how worried you get and even if you do your best to hide it, I can hear it in your voice, Hank. I can’t keep doing that to you because-”

Alex let out a breath, he could do this.

“Because I care about you and I don’t want to keep troubling you and making you worry when you shouldn’t have to. If you want to be done then be done, I’m not going to stop you.”

“Alex,” Hank said softly as his hand rested on Alex’s cheek. Alex leaned into the touch and never noticed how big and soft Hank’s hand was. “I want to avoid having a conflict of interest.”

Alex blinked. “What?”

“Alex I’ve let my personal feelings for you hinder our work and I can’t keep doing that to you, it’s unprofessional.”

“Your personal _feelings_? But what about me causing you stress and worry?”

“Alex whether I’m in your ear or not it doesn’t change anything. I’m still going to worry about you.”

“Why?”

Hank scooted closer to him on the couch and his hand slid to the back of his neck. “Because I care about you. And most importantly, I love you.”

Alex’s eyes began to water but they were tears of joy. His stomach felt all fuzzy and a weight he didn’t even know existed was lifted from his shoulders. 

“I love you too.”

Hank didn’t hesitate to kiss him and Alex was glad he wasn’t.

***  
“I have eyes on the target,” Alex said, making his way through the crowd to get closer. 

“What do they look like?” Hank asked in his ear and Alex smiled.

“Tall, handsome. Has a big-”

“Alex,” Hank warned, “we are in public and people still can hear you.”

“I was going to say brain.”

“I’m sure you were,” Hank laughed and Alex playfully rolled his eyes as he approached the target. 

Alex tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, wrapping their arms around Alex’s waist and pulling him close. “Just to make things clear, I have a boyfriend.”

“I have one too,” Hank smirked and kissed him lovingly on the lips, “but I think he would be okay if I kidnapped you for the night, don’t you think?”

Alex nodded and kissed him again. “He wouldn’t mind one bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more Halex/McSummers content follow me on tumblr: amcsummersgoddess.tumblr.com


End file.
